Remember me?
by bookwrm
Summary: Agatha's at it again! But this time will she take away more than even she planned?
1. Fair and Square

Note: This is a revamp of my other story about a carnival coming to the academy. That story was just going to be for fun but I just wanted to get it finished and so, well, it wasn't that great. For some reason I couldn't get in and edit it so I'm just going to rewrite it because, it was just that bad. To make it a bit better I added a real threat, some real show drama, and basically made it a lead in to the real story I wanted to write about HB. I owed this revamp to you but more to myself because I am not that lazy. Also, look for more fanfiction action from me in the near future.

"….and the second years are once again distracted and very badly behaved indeed," clamored Constance Hardbroom. "This is even worse than the summer holiday fiasco and if we don't do something immediately I strongly feel that this whole school will be out of control. You heard me say it before headmistress, but it starts with undone bootlaces and…"

"Turns into gang warfare?" said Miss Drill, who had been waiting patiently at the door way to the staff room this whole time.

"Mmm yes, precisely"

"Well, Miss Cackle," Miss Drill began slowly, "I think I may have a solution to the problem." At this Miss Hardbroom rolled her eyes but kept dangerously quiet.

"Yes Miss Drill? What is it this time, more physical fitness or perhaps another play?" Miss Cackle also looked doubtful.

"No, a carnival"

Miss Hardbroom jumped up immediately to protest so Imogen spoke quickly. "Honestly headmistress, we just received a flyer about a fun fair coming in the area and I thought it would be a brilliant outing for the girls. I know some people in this room won't agree but the solution to the rabid distraction isn't assigning them more homework. Indeed, we saw what that did (here she looked rather pointedly at Constance). I think giving them a break will refresh them, give them a change of pace, and prepare them to take their finals." She sat down in the chair with a flourish, having finished her speech.

As Miss Cackle rested her chin in between her forefinger and thumb, Miss Hardbroom didn't wait to speak out.

"That is a most repulsive idea! The last thing we need is to give Mildred Hubble and company free reign outside the castle: eating sweets, playing jokes, and other general immoral behavior."

Miss Drill simply looked at Miss Cackle, refusing to indulge Constance.

"What they need to do is improve in their spell work," Constance said in a matter of fact tone, "Now, I have devised a brilliant Saturday morning class to make certain that they do not fall behind."

"Magic!!" Miss Drill couldn't remain still. "I understand they need to learn how to be witches but sometimes, Constance Hardbroom, there is more to being a witch than being about to make a potion or cast a spell. The girls need to learn how to relate to each other, how to be leaders, how to set goals, and, yes, have some darn fun once in a while. They are just girls. They absolutely need to go!"

With fire in her eyes Constance said, "They are not just girls, they are young witches and even though I don't doubt those qualities are important, a witch isn't a witch if she can't cast a spell."

"I see, so my classes are all irrelevant, is that what you are saying?"

Constance started to say something, but apparently thought the better of it and shut her mouth determinedly.

Miss Cackle finally felt like it was time to intervene. "Imogen, you know you are a valued member of the staff; I would not have hired a PE teacher if we didn't need one. And while I think Constance has a point, their parents are paying for the girls to learn spells and potion making, I also highly agree with you that the girls need to learn how to be strong independent moral (she added this as Constance hmmed on the word independent) women. In light of the current problem we are discussing, however, I feel that more potion classes are simply not going to get the response we want. No, even though it may seem dangerous, I think the girls do need a break."

"Miss Cackle!!"

"Constance, if it will make you feel any better, perhaps we can offer an ultimatum; the girls can only go to the fair if they are good for the entire week. No fights, no trouble, and diligence in their potion making."

Constance sighed, "Yes, well that does make it better, but if anyone gets into trouble or pulls a prank…."

"Then no one goes." Miss Cackle stated. Miss Hardbroom looked satisfied, Miss Bat looked satisfied (she had been experimenting on a new frog leg tart all this time), and Miss Drill looked quite pleased.

* * *

A few miles outside the school a witch in a blue and black robe stirred a large black cauldron. Another witch stood by her, holding a large yellow potion book. 

"But mistress," proclaimed the witch holding the potion book, "how can we be sure that the girls will come to the carnival? You know that Constance Hardbroom will never let them go."

"Simple, I put a spell of longing on that paper. Whichever teacher picks up the faculty mail will be certain to argue until the faculty lets the girls go because that teacher will want to go so badly. If that doesn't work we can at least get the girls to sneak out of the school and come by giving them the same flyers. And don't worry about Constance Hardbroom; I know how to make her suffer. Are you doubting my ability to cast a spell?"

"No mistress," Both witches murmured.

"That's right, you shouldn't, because we will gain control of the academy for once and for all."

* * *

Note: okay raise your hand if you know who the three witches are. Yep, I know it's expected but, from me at least, always expect the unexpected.


	2. Sweet Sweet Success

Mildred Hubble clutched at her black cardigan in excitement; she couldn't believe that Miss Cackle, no Miss Hardbroom, was letting the whole school attend a fun fair. Of course she had been extra careful the whole week not to mess up her potion ingredients or sneak around the school at night. It had actually been fairly easy seeing how it was normally Ethel's plotting that got her into trouble. Apparently even Ethel thought the promise of a carnival was more exciting than torturing Mildred.

Now, walking with her friends in the crisp fall weather, she felt free and calm. It was rather stressful to worry about trying to be perfect every day.

"So what are you going to do first Mildred?" Maud asked, bringing Mildred out from her thoughts.

"Oh probably eat some cotton candy, it's my favorite."

"I'm going to ride the rides," said Ruby, "I've always loved the rush you get from going so fast."

"Personally," spoke Jadu in a hushed tone, "I hope they have some scary rides or maybe a house of mirrors."

"Well whatever you do," said HB popping up behind them, "You will be on your best behavior. I will be watching for any signs of bad behavior."She stared at Mildred as she said this.

The girls nodded and gave each other looks of horror as HB briskly walked a head of them.

"I can't believe we have to go with the teachers, you know they will ruin all of our fun!"

But the girls quickly stopped talking as they approached a clearing and saw a huge expanse of rides and booths before them.

"Wow!!" Enid exclaimed.

As a group they got tickets from the ticket booth.

"Hey, Miss Cosie!!!" Maud greeting the plump woman with excitement.

Miss Cosie said hello but looked oddly distant. Maud piped up, "It was like she was daydreaming, it was like she was somewhere else. I know because Mildred looks like that in class a lot."

"Hey!!" Mildred exclaimed. But even she had to admit Miss Cosie was absent. She also had to admit that there were a lot of people absent from the fair. Sure there were people at the booths but hardly anyone was there. Well, it was still early in the morning, she told herself as the 5 friends went off in search of fun.

Little did they know a funny scene was taking place right behind them. Miss Cackle was attempting to push a large stick of cotton candy into Miss Hardbroom's folded arms. "What am I supposed to do with it Amelia?" She protested.

"Eat it Constance." Miss Hardbroom looked absolutely horrified but then picked a piece of, sniffed it, made a face similar to the face of a five year old being forced to eat broccoli, and ate it. She swallowed and then proclaimed it pure sugary nonsense. Miss Drill laughed because of that statement and because Constance was wearing her large black sun bonnet again. Little did any of them know that bite of cotton candy would seem a bit less funny in a few hours.

All of the students were running amuck; Fenny and Gris were eating something fried on a stick, Sybil Hallow and some other first were being given a piece of Miss Cosie's cream cake as a prize for knocking down some milk bottles ("Personally I'd rather have a stuffed animal or a video game," moaned Sybill), and even Ethel seemed to be excited about making her way to the house of mirrors.

"Come on Druscilla, Let's give Hubble Bubble and her friends a scare," said Ethel.

"Step right up to the house of mirrors girls," A woman in a black and blue robe said. "But first you must have some cotton candy, it's a fair rule."

"Hmm, I thought cotton candy is supposed to be pink," whispered Maud.

"New recipe dear, we are trying to revolutionize the cotton candy industry."

"Mmm," said Mildred taking a big bite, "There is something different about it, it's so good, I can't stop eating it."

The girls took their cotton candy and stepped into the house of mirrors.

Meanwhile, Miss Drill had been looking around for something that wasn't fried. She would never tell Constance, but she also thought sugary foods were unhealthy. She was all about fitness and wasn't about to swallow cotton candy for breakfast. "Hmm, fried candy, cotton candy, cookies, cakes. And all of it is…..blue?" She was less puzzled by the lack of healthy food than by the color of everything. As she turned the corner in hopes of finding a green or red or even orange snack she was stopped in her tracks by loud talking behind a tarp.

"Well Bindstone, is everyone obedient?" said a familiar voice. Miss Drill started to feel sick.

"Almost Mistress Aggie, we have Cackle and Hardbroom turned into frogs and Coldstone is working on the other two teachers. As for the students, we have most of them inside the house of mirrors but I am making one round to zap the stragglers."

"Ahh that cotton candy really did the trick. Well I know my sister all too well; dangle cheesecake in her face and she'll submit to your bidding. A bottle of obedience potion in the food did the trick."

Obedience potion. Hardbroom and Cackle as frogs. Miss Drill gulped back waves of hot nausea in her throat. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't do magic. She heard heels digging into the dirt as someone rounded the corner. Miss Drill turned and said, "Coldstone!"

To her mingled delight and surprise she was wrong, it was Miss Bat. "Oh Davina, I am so happy to see you! I just…"

Imogen noticed that Miss Bat was staring straight ahead with a glazed look in her eyes. "Davina, what are you doing?"

"Going to the house of mirrors. I will do as Agatha tells me."

"Have you eaten cotton candy today Miss Bat?"

"Yes. I will do as Agatha tells me."

Miss Drill didn't have time to ask another question as the woman known as Coldstone turned the corner. Without thinking Miss Drill stared straight ahead like Miss Bat, since she didn't know how to fight back she would have to blend in right now. "What are you two doing?" Coldstone asked.

"Going to the house of mirrors. I will do as Agatha tells me," They both replied in sync. Imogen was trembling, she was sure they would be able to spot her faking.

A large smile came across Coldstone's face, "Excellent."

Miss Drill followed Davina to the house of mirrors trying to act as obedient as possible so as not to give her position away. Maybe there was someone else who had escaped as well. Mildred!!! Yes, Mildred always managed to save the day, she must be working on a plan.

All of the students were there. As Miss Bat and Miss Drill stepped into the mirrored room, a woman who must be Bindweed, shoved 5 more unconscious students into the room from outside. She stepped inside with Coldstone and, gulp, Agatha Cackle.

"Uh, should we turn the other two teachers into frogs now Aggie?" Spoke up Bindweed.

"No, they will do what we ask now," pondered Agatha, "Plus we need someone to teach the classes while we run the school." All three cackled ominously. "And do you know who they are? That is Davina Bat who wouldn't even know we were taking over the school anyways. The other one is Miss Drill who isn't even a witch; there is nothing she can do to stop us!"

Miss Drill was furious but she knew they were right. She clenched her stomach in anger; it didn't matter if she had no power, she had to stop them. She had no time to think about how that was to be done because Agatha had given the group an order to march to the academy. Miss Drill walked slowly until she was in the middle of the group and standing next to a blank eyed Mildred. She wasn't faking it. Miss Drill sighed as Coldstone and Bindweed cast a spell that made the whole carnival disappear. It was all her fault; it had been her idea in the first place to go and now she couldn't even stop it because she wasn't a real witch.

At that moment she wanted nothing more than a long run through the forest and for Constance Hardbroom to be there to make everything better with a zap of her extended pinky, middle, and forefinger.


	3. Fighting Back

Note: No Hb or Cackle running the place? No Mildred to save the school? All my favorite elements of the show are gone.

It had been a week. Or 7 days. Or 168 hours. Or 10,080….

Miss Drill was getting desperate. For one thing, she wasn't sure how long she could go on with the obedience charade. She found out that Agatha intended to keep the entire school (minus Amelia and Constance who were frogs) under the effects of the potion. She renewed the effects by putting it into the food the students ate. Bindweed had questioned her on this, reminding her that the students were now theirs. Agatha had laughed and brought up the name Mildred Hubble. Agatha claimed she would release them at the end of the year; once the potion wore off they wouldn't remember what had happened and would still return to school in the fall. It made sense, at least the decision to keep them under the potion's effects, but Miss Drill thought that no one would fall for Agatha Cackle.

Miss Drill was very lucky indeed that she hated vegetables as a child. She had come up with a bevy of ways to sneak vegetables off of her plate so she wouldn't have to eat them. In this case she reflected that she was lucky that Agatha put the potion in her and Davina's tea only. She was also lucky to be sitting next to various plants propped up against the windowsill. Agatha's downfall was that she underestimated her foes and paid little attention to Imogen or Davina. The problem was that Miss Drill hadn't yet figured out a way to stop them.

And it wasn't like she had tons of free time. She wasn't just teaching PE classes; she was teaching physical conditioning classes designed by Aggie. They weren't just classes, Imogen realized, they were training sessions for an army. Agatha didn't just want to take over Amelia's position as a teacher and headmistress; she wanted to use the academy as a training ground for her own personal fighting squad. Davina now taught spells; fighting spells. Some of them were so wretched and painful she couldn't even believe Davina was teaching them. Bindweed taught potions while Coldstone was teaching some sort of defensive flying lessons. The worst part was that sometimes the girls would have to use the spells on each other. She felt that normally some of the girls would have enjoyed this but as she watched Mildred Hubble blindly casting a burning blister spell on a willing Ethel Hallow she couldn't imagine Mildred enjoying that at all.

The only free time Miss Drill had was at night and she had to be very careful. One night, while imagining a way to focus the blister spells at Agatha, she suddenly got a brilliant idea. "What I need is help," she said quietly to herself, "I need Constance Hardbroom and if I can't get her in person at least I can refer to her spell books."

Miss Drill had no idea how to cast a spell, nor did she feel that she could do it, but there had to be some idea in there. Tiptoeing down the hall she took a deep breath as she pushed open the door to Constance Hardbroom's room. She saw exactly what she was looking for, a book case full of books, but she couldn't resist snooping. There wasn't much to see; it was a sparse room. There was a neatly made bed with a black cat staring back at Imogen. In the wardrobe she found quite a collection of long black dresses, black cloaks, and one purple evening dress. She wondered why Constance even had a formal dress in her closet and why she would wear one.

Finally turning toward the bookshelf she settled down for a long night of reading.

It was about 1 in the morning when she came across something useful; a potion that would render the effects of any other potion useless if poured into that potion. Perfect, but Miss Drill had never made a potion. "Well, I've made soup, it can't be quite different from that." She looked at the ingredient list; it didn't look horribly long and she had to try. She had realized that over taking the witches herself wasn't going to work. She thought of contacting Hellibore but, to be honest, she wasn't exactly sure how to do that as Amelia had always sent the letters magically. No, her only chance was to get the students awakened. Yes, yes!!! Then one of them could turn back Cackle and Hardbroom.

At 3 am Imogen had succeeded in finding all of the ingredients and was shaking as she measured them out. No wonder Mildred was in Miss Cackle's office for screwing up potions. Her cauldron had heated up nicely and all she had to do was add all the elements. One teaspoon of lizard eyes was the last. Imogen waited with bated breath for the potion to blow up in her face. It didn't, rather it turned clear as it was supposed to. She bottled some up and began cleaning up the potion lab. She had one chance to do this tomorrow and hopefully this would work.

For some reason Serge's face came into her mind. She was starting to think that she would have to be a drone for a long time and that she would never see him again; his long dark careless hair, his tan muscular arms. She had been writing him all throughout the year and she promised herself, if this plan worked, she would visit him over the summer. She had been alone too long.

Her chance came right as Agatha was brewing up a big batch of the blue potion before dinner time. Agatha had to do it because the students would only obey the maker of the potion. She had purposely emptied out Agatha's bottle of dog drool so she would have to fetch another.

"What," Aggie growled, "I thought I had a half bottle of this. Imogen, go fill this bottle for me." Imogen stood up and stared straight ahead not knowing how to respond. "Ah," said Agatha, "I forgot you know nothing about potion ingredients; you can't fulfill my order if you don't know how." Imogen couldn't believe her luck; with a quick flick of her wrist the clear potion was emptied into the blue one. There was a pop and then the potion was still. Imogen sat down at her spot and resumed her task of forging letters to the parents about their children having to stay at school for a special mission trip.

If all went well it would be Imogen's mission that succeeded.


	4. Lost

Miss Drill bit her lip hard as she giddily told herself that she would have to tell Miss Tapioca herself that her pudding saved Cackle's academy.

She had waited to plant the potion when she knew it would be her night to do dinner duty. She knew she had 20 minutes until Agatha came back to order them all to bed. Imogen only hoped that the girls would be free before Aggie came back. All through dinner (a grey gruel that would have made even Mildred wish for fish eyeballs again) the girls acted as they had for the past week; blank eyed and quiet.

It was about halfway through the pudding that something happened; Griselda Blackwood began to twitch. She was followed by a general mass twitching. At first Miss Drill couldn't tell if they were conscious again but the confused stares and head turns told her it was time to act.

"But…the carnival….it was day time….mirrors," were heard.

"Girls Girls, listen up immediately!!!" Imogen whispered as loudly as she could. She then told them exactly what had happened.

"But, Miss Drill," squeaked Mildred, "Can't we all just march up to the office and turn them into snails or something."

"Yes Mildred, that is one possibilty, and we certainly out number them now, but we still need a plan; specifically one that allows us to turn Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle back."

"Miss Drill," said Ethel with her usual bossy tone, "Druscilla and I could sneak up to her room, find the box, turn back Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle, and bring them back down here."

"Yes, good idea but you better go now, we've got (Miss Drill checked her watch) about 2 minutes until she comes back here." Ethel and Druscilla left immediately and Miss Drill grouped the rest of the girls towards the back of the mess hall.

"Alright, Mildred, I'm going to have to ask you for some help."

"Help miss, what do you plan to do?"

"That's just it, I need you to think of something. Come on Mildred, you've somehow managed to save the school from danger numerous times." Mildred thought for a second and then began giving orders; although this time they were followed without the aid of a potion.

When Agatha Cackle entered the mess hall at promptly 6:30 on that Monday evening she was immediately ambushed from two large girls that were hiding behind the door.

"Let me go, I order you to!"

"Sorry, we don't accept your orders anymore," shouted Griselda.

Mildred stepped out from the group and started her transfiguration spell.

"No, no, this can't be happening. I planned everything." She screamed as she was once again turned into a snail.

At that instant the doors burst open for a second time that night; Constance and Amelia had just entered the scene. Both Constance and Amelia had straw all over their clothing and looked positively befuddled; an almost translucent Constance stood there with a gaping mouth and Amelia was rubbing her horn rimmed glasses on her sweater.

All in all, everything was back in order, thought a relieved Miss Drill. She had just let out a thankful sigh when a thud made her tense up again.

Constance Hardbroom had just collapsed to the floor.

Note: Oh snap!!! I warned you not to expect the expected. I couldn't live with myself if this story turned out predictable (I mean come on, after the set up at the beginning wouldn't you expect Miss Drill to pull through and prove herself). What's wrong with our favorite deputy…..muwahaha, wait and see.


	5. News

Note: I had a mini panic attack when I got a sudden flash of brilliance about what could happen to HB. My old idea did work pretty well with the set up; this new idea needed some tweaking for the ending to work. And yes, I can't lie, I was watching the last episode of Full House a few weeks ago…..

* * *

Miss Drill was pacing the corridors with her arms folded over her chest. She opened the door to Mildred Hubble's room, Mildred was sound asleep. Imogen sighed, it was nearly midnight and she had done her job of shepherding the girls up to their rooms.

Sheer madness, absolutely sheer madness had broken out in the great hall. It didn't help matters that the girls were still suffering from the effects of the potion. After Agatha was apprehended they were rowdy and confused. And when Constance collapsed, the girls started to panic and shout. Luckily Amelia had whistled with her index and middle finger and had asked, no ordered, the girls to go up to their rooms. She had immediately looked to Imogen and nodded. Imogen had seen the fear in her eyes, and for a moment their eyes remained locked. Imogen had broken the stare first, calling for the girls to follow her upstairs.

She pulled the zippered sides of her royal blue fleece closer together to keep out the chill of the castle. She almost preferred the cold seeping into her veins to the knot of dread in her stomach. Something was wrong with Constance and she had no idea what it could be. She only wished, even though they had never been friends, she hadn't fought so much with Constance.

"Imogen," Miss Bat whispered as she tiptoed, her steps far too large to actually be stealthy, "Miss Cackle would like to see us in the staff room".

"Is it Constance? Is she alright?" The butterflies in Imogen's stomach started having seizures.

"I'm not sure, Amelia just wants to debrief us about the situation."

The situation. That certainly didn't sound very promising. Imogen started imagining all sorts of scenarios as she followed Davina down to Miss Cackle's office. Maybe being a frog for a week had effected Miss Hardbroom; then again Miss Cackle seemed fine. Or perhaps she had contracted a serious blood disease from the flies.

Miss Bat paused at the door to Miss Cackle's office and looked back at Miss Drill with trepidation. Then, with a large breath, she opened the door in one fell swoop.

Miss Cackle was sitting at her desk and a rather large woman wearing a navy dress and cape was sitting in an arm chair facing Miss Cackle. Miss Cackle looked gravely serious and dead tired.

"Imogen, Davina, this is Mrs. Spellflyer, a local witch doctor. I asked her to come here to examine Constance to see what can be done."

Imogen and Davina were both silent as they stood by the open door; waiting with bated breath.

"Please, ladies, sit down."

"No, really Amelia, we are fine, just tell us…" Imogen began.

"You might want to sit down for this news."

Both teachers sat down, never taking their eyes off of Miss Cackle.

"You see, well, due to the unfortunate circumstances of our capture it seems that, Miss Hardbroom, Constance has lost her memory."

"Lalalalost her memory? What does that mean?" Miss Bat asked.

"It means," the large woman interjected, "That your colleague has lost much of her episodic memory; she is unable to remember specific bits of her past."

"So, has she forgotten how do everything?" Miss Bat asked, looking concerned, "Potions, walking, even breathing?!!"

"It's not as simple as that. Amnesia due to traumatic events often leaves the person unsure of their own identity but they retain the ability to perform tasks they were able to perform before they lost their memories. Only certain parts of the brain are affected. Breathing is perfunctory; it would be ridiculous to assume she isn't able to breathe because she can't 'remember'".

"Well she may be able breathe, Miss Spellflyer," said Miss Cackle dangerously, "but the news still isn't that inspiring. You were telling me earlier that you were unsure of when her memory might come back."

"Yes, I am particularly concerned in this case; Miss Hardbroom has had a rather disconcerting experience. Sometimes memory loss can only last for a few days, other times it can last for months or even persist permanently. That is a very rare possibility but sometimes the memories become so repressed the person just begins life anew. In any case, she won't be the same person you all are used to."

All of the staff looked at each other with raised eyes; Constance Hardbroom had only shown one side the whole time she had been at Cackle's. In fact, it was rather hard to imagine her not being strict and straight-backed.

Miss Cackle broke the silence by saying, "Ladies, Constance doesn't know who we are and we must make her transition as comfortable as possible. She knows that there are things she doesn't remember, that she should remember. Cackle's Academy is as foreign to her as Mongolia would be to us."

"Well, not to me headmistress, I am very familiar with Mongolia," Miss Bat piped up.

"Ahh yes, sorry, it was a figure of speech Davina. In any case, we are going to have to try very hard to accommodate Constance. Imogen, I want you to round up the girls tomorrow; I will inform them all about the situation in the Great Hall. Classes will be cancelled for tomorrow and everyone will meet in here after the meeting tomorrow to discuss what we will do about classes."

"Everyone, Miss Cackle? Do you mean that Miss Hardbroom will be joining us in the staff meeting? Won't that be confusing for her?"

"Well, I find it's best to be honest with the patients." Miss Spellflyer interjected, "And see exactly what she is willing to do. Getting her back into an old routine might jog memories."

"Yes, well, I can only hope it will, or else, I fear, Cackle's may never be the same again.


	6. Announcements

"But Miss Drill, what's going on?" Enid asked quizzically.

"Enid, for the last time, Miss Cackle is going to tell you all what's going on at the assembly this morning. Now, would you all line up properly along the corridor!"

"You know, I wish they wouldn't keep us in the dark like this," Jadu said hotly to Ruby.

"Yeah, and I would like to know where HB is right now," said Maud.

"Well you saw her faint last night; she must be ill or something," Mildred replied.

"That will be nice; we will get a break for a couple of days. Without HB we would have no potions classes, no one yelling at us for doing something fun, and no tests!'

"You know, Enid, we've technically had about a week's break from school," added Mildred.

"I don't think vacation under mind control really counts. In fact, I'm still not entirely sure about what we did during that week. I bet Agatha wasn't letting us sit on the broomstick roof eating crisps."

"Come girls, stop talking over there, Miss Cackle is ready for you now."

The girls filed in to the great hall, not in their usual orderly fashion but in more disruptive way. Miss Cackle was sitting in her great chair at the head of the hall, her mouth drawn into a stately line. She appeared calm and collected but on the inside she was shaking. Hearing the students noisily move into the Great Hall made her wish Constance was there; she would have never stood for such rowdiness. Amelia didn't mind, in fact she welcomed noise as a sign of life. However, the absence of Constance made Amelia extremely agitated.

"Girls! Stop talking at once! What I have to tell you requires complete silence!"

The girls didn't need to be told twice; you could hear a bat's wing drop.

"As you may have already guessed, something has happened to Constance Hardbroom."

A murmur went quickly through out the room.

"She is, indeed in perfect health, except for one thing; she has developed amnesia."

There was nothing but silence because the girls didn't know how to respond.

"She can still do normal everyday activities but she doesn't remember what she knows how to do. As of late she has no idea that she can do magic. She also doesn't remember Cackle's academy and, worst of all, she doesn't remember any of us."

Now gasps and shrieks of shock filled the room.

"The doctor feels that it is best to treat her as we would normally; this will help her get her memory back, if that is at all possible."

"Miss," called a voice in the back.

"Yes, uh, Griselda," Miss Cackle said, searching around the room for the sound of the voice.

"Who will be teaching potions then?"

"For right now, I will be taking on the task of potions, but if Miss Hardbroom improves and we feel she is up to the task, then she will resume her normal duties. That in mind, while it is important to try and keep things as normal as possible around here, I want to ask you girls to treat Miss Hardbroom with the utmost respect. I know you do that on a daily basis, but I think it would be best if Miss Hardbroom doesn't have to deal with any troublesome situations." Miss Cackle paused a moment, turning to give a gentle gaze unto Mildred and her friends at this point.

"Though this seems like sad news, I do want to comment on the situation that recently occurred. I want to personally thank Imogen Drill for saving the school from certain danger." The whole room applauded loudly and Imogen blushed. "If it wasn't for Miss Drill we would all still be mindless and obedient; which isn't how the witches of the future should be. I would also like to reassure you that the culprits have been officially apprehended and won't be a threat to us in the future. Those are the announcements for this morning; remember that classes will begin as usual tomorrow. I would also like you to remember to keep Miss Hardbroom in your thoughts this week. Assembly dismissed!"

The girls scattered out as noisily as they had come in.

"Amnesia!!" cried Ruby, "How horrible! And she won't even remember us."

"Hey," said Mildred slowly, "If she doesn't remember us then maybe I can finally get on HB's good side."

"What do you mean Mildred?" asked Maud.

"I mean, I can finally show HB that I am not the worst witch."

"Oh Mildred," said Jadu, "This isn't going to be the real Hardbroom; she's going to be very confused."

"I guess so; wow, it's going to be so strange without having to worry about HB patrolling the halls and yelling at us."

"As much as I waited for the day when HB would forget to give us lines," said Ruby, "This really makes me kind of sad. I mean imagine suddenly waking up, being in a place that you think you have never been in, and being surrounded by people you think you've never met."

"Yeah," the girls chorused sadly.

As the girls walked up the stairs to their rooms, Miss Drill and Miss Cackle were heading back to the staff room.

"So Davina has been waiting with her?"

"Yes Imogen. I thought it would be uncomfortable for Constance to be at the assembly and I certainly didn't want to leave her alone. Although I am not sure what we are going to do when classes start tomorrow; all of us have classes to teach and I have to take over potions."

"Perhaps we can send her down to Miss Tapioca?' Imogen suggested.

"Yes, then she will be out of our way for the day."

"Wow"

"What Imogen?"

"All of the times I wished that Constance Hardbroom was out of the way, not harassing Davina and I, I never thought that one day I would regret that."

Miss Cackle put a reassuring hand on Miss Drill's shoulder and attempted a warm smile. Miss Drill smiled back.

They had arrived at the staff room door and Miss Cackle nodded at Imogen and opened up the staff room door.

Nothing could have prepared Amelia or Imogen for the sight that awaited them.


	7. Laughter

Miss Hardbroom was laughing hysterically.

Miss Drill and Miss Cackle looked at each other with faces of shock and amusement.

Miss Bat was wildly chanting and beating on her collection of glass jars filled to varying heights with colored water. Miss Hardbroom was sitting in the staffroom armchair rocking back and forth, laughing, and applauding uproariously.

"Oh well done Davina, well done. That is simply astounding!" Miss Hardbroom chuckled.

Her voice was somehow lighter and almost musical; as if she had previously altered her voice to fit with her stern guise.

"Oh, hello," Constance said merrily, "and who might you two be?"

"I'm Amelia Cackle, spells teacher and headmistress of this school."

"Ah, yes, it's so nice to meet you. I…the doctor said that I should try to return to my normal activities so, I will trust in you Amelia to inform me of what I should do."

She then looked expectantly towards Imogen. "Oh, sorry, my name is Imogen Drill, and I am the P.E. teacher here at the academy."

Constance arose from the chair, in her familiar regal manner, adjusting the bandage on her head, and replied, "P.E.! How exciting that must be to teach. Pleasure to meet you. I imagine we must be great friends."

Imogen stepped back, astounded, "Uh, well, uh what makes you say that?" she said without thinking.

"Well, you seem so fun and kind; I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with you."

Imogen stood, flabbergasted. "Yes, yes of course," she managed to stammer.

"So we have a spells teacher, a music teacher, and a P.E. teacher; what did I teach then?"

A look of worry crossed Amelia's face, "Why, you taught potions. Constance, you were once one of the top potions scholars in this country."

Constance bit her lip and looked a bit forlorn. "I'm sorry, I wish I could remember. I'm not even sure how to go about making a potion, let alone teach one."

"It's alright Constance; you will remember one day and until that day you shouldn't worry about it. Imogen, Davina, and I are here to help you."

"Oh thank you all so much. I hope I told you frequently what great friends you were." Constance muttered.

"Of course," said Miss Cackle. "Now, why don't we all have some tea and biscuits and we can tell you more about your life Constance."

Constance nodded in agreement.

Imogen was partly bemused and partly concerned. She was interested to see how being Constance Hardbroom's friend turned out but she was also worried for Constance. What was Constance to do if she couldn't remember how to teach potions? It was easy enough for Cackle's Academy to hire a new potion's teacher but Imogen had a feeling that Miss Cackle would rather continue teaching potions and spells rather than casting Constance out in the cold. Would Constance have to leave the Academy?


	8. Learning Potions

The next morning, at breakfast, Imogen couldn't help but stare at Constance. There she was, happily eating a muffin and fruit and listing to Davina explain how to teach students. Normally Constance ate a bowl of plain gray looking oatmeal with one cup of English Breakfast tea and graded papers. Also, Constance had fixed her own hair that morning in a style where half of it was up and the other half flowed free. Very strange indeed.

"Now, Constance," spoke up Amelia, "It's time for classes to start. I'll be teaching all day so that I can cover your potions classes and my spells classes. Why don't you come with me to your…I mean, uh, the first potions class of the day?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Constance exclaimed, "I can't wait to meet all of the students. I bet they are all very smart girls!"

"Yes," Miss Cackle said, "I think so at least. Come along, just follow me."

Imogen watched the two of them leave and wondered what Constance would think about girls, since she couldn't remember them. She smirked for the first time in a week; perhaps Mildred Hubble would have a chance to pass potions. Imogen's smile fell; even if it was good news for Mildred, a mentally absent Constance was still a sad thing.

In the potions lab all of the girls were excitedly gossiping about Miss Hardbroom.

"Will she even remember how to do potions," wondered Mildred.

"Well, no matter what Mildred, she will remember how awful you are. That should be unforgettable," sneered Ethel.

"Grow up Ethel!" said Maud, "Miss Cackle said she had lost her memory and that means she doesn't remember anything, even Mildred."

"Hello girls!" spoke Miss Cackle exuberantly, entering the room, "Now, Miss Hardbroom and I…" She paused when she noticed that Constance had not followed her into the room. She stepped back out into the hallway. "Constance?" she asked.

Miss Hardbroom was standing out in the hallway, looking at her hands. "Sorry, Amelia. I felt a little nervous all of a sudden. These girls know me but I don't know them." Constance's eyes grew big as tea saucers.

"Oh Constance," Amelia said softly, "You don't need to worry. I am here with you. These girls are wonderful and they will be very accepting of your, uh, condition."

Constance nodded and turned to walk into the classroom. Amelia followed her, a bit worried.

"Now girls," Amelia spoke out, "We have Miss Hardbroom with us and she is here to watch this class. So let's try to be helpful and considerate. Right girls?"

The girls nodded, at rapt attention. They couldn't take their eyes off of their former potions teacher, standing quietly behind Miss Cackle. Normally she was so imposing but today she seemed quiet and shy. And her hair was not in that normal tight bun!

Miss Cackle began talking about invisibility potions, which she knew the girls had been working on (according to Miss Hardbroom's class planner, at least). The girls tried to pay attention, but kept sneaking glances at Miss Hardbroom, who was sitting in the back of the room, watching Miss Cackle with a smile.

"And with that final addition of frog eyes, the potion will then render you invisible to the eye," concluded Miss Cackle, "Now why don't we all try that out in partners, ok? I will walk around the room to help and we will test the potion on these plant leaves at the end of class. Uh, Miss Hardbroom, why don't you walk around as well to see what the girls are doing."

Miss Hardbroom got up and moved around the girls. Jadu and Ruby looked a bit wary when she passed by but Mildred spoke out, "Uh, Miss, would you like to observe what we are doing?" Mildred was normally terrified of HB, but couldn't help but noticing that HB looked a bit frightened. Mildred felt bad for her and wanted to include her.

"Ah, yes," Constance said, "And, um, what is your name?"

"Oh, it's Mildred. Mildred Hubble."

"Wonderful! Glad to make your acquaintance Mildred. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Well. Miss Cackle said to cut up some bat wings so Maud and…Oh, this is Maud Moonshine by the way. Anyways, Maud and I were cutting them up."

Miss Hardbroom nodded approvingly. "Yes, that seems right." She watched as Mildred and Maud diced the bat wings.

"Now," Mildred said, with her hand on her chin, "I think the second ingredient is thistle." She looked at Maud expectantly.

"Uh," Maud uttered, "I think that might have been third, but I am not sure. Miss Cackle kind of glossed over the ingredients in the beginning. Maybe it is second after all." Maud picked up some thistle, preparing to add it to the pot.

"Pink Lady slipper petals!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed.

"Miss?" Mildred asked.

"The petals come second and you sort of crush them first. Then the thistle, which is torn," Miss Hardbroom cried, "Wait, how did I know that? I just looked at the ingredients and knew that. But I don't remember making potions before."

"Well Miss, if you don't mind me saying so, you were a very good potions teacher. You really knew your stuff," said Mildred, "I bet you remember, but you just don't know you remember."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard Mildred," muttered Ethel, a seat away.

"Not necessarily," spoke Miss Hardbroom, "It makes sense to me." Ethel turned away with a shrug.

"I don't like her," Miss Hardbroom whispered to Mildred.

Miss Cackle was watching the scene with amusement. It was nice to see Miss Hardbroom encouraging Mildred and it was even better to see that she did remember something about potions. Perhaps she was right; if Constance kept at her normal routine, it would come back to her.


	9. Midnight Snack

"It's been three weeks Maud," commented Mildred as she quietly padded through the dormitory halls, "And HB doesn't remember who she is."

"She'll remember," said Maud with urgency, "Miss Cackle said she would remember if she lived her normal life. She's been coming to all of our potions classes and helping us with potions. She seems to remember potions."

"I know Maud, but I feel bad for her. She seems lost somehow. I like the nice fun HB, I do, but don't you find yourself wishing for the old Hardbroom back?"

"Mildred! If she was the old HB, then she probably would have caught us sneaking down to the kitchen for a late night snack and given us detention or expelled you."

Mildred and Maud giggled and then grew silent as they reached the kitchen.

"That's very true Maud. It's not like I want detention but school isn't the same without HB delivering punishments. Especially to Ethel! Do you notice how Ethel is acting even meaner than usual lately because no one is there to say anything. I mean, HB doesn't know how to punish anyone and Miss Cackle is too busy to notice. Right Maud? Maud?"

Maud had stopped dead in her tracks and pointed to a dark shadowy figure in the corner. Mildred and Maud froze in fear.

"Hmph Hrump Girls," said the figure, with a huge piece of pizza in her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Mildred and Maud let out a giant scream.

"Sorry girls, didn't mean to frighten you," said the figure with a familiar voice, swallowing the pizza, "I was feeling a bit hungry and went down to the kitchen for a midnight."

"Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred gasped.

"Yes Mildred," Miss Hardbroom rose up from the shadows, piece of pizza still in her hand, "Are you surprised?"

"Well Miss, you never really supported after hours eating before and you didn't like junk food," said Mildred.

"How strange!" cried Miss Hardbroom, "I love food! How could anyone not allow late night snacks, especially of pizza! Come here girls, have a slice."

Mildred and Maud walked over and grabbed two thick slices of pepperoni pizza and were just lifting to their mouths when the door to the kitchen crashed open.

"See headmistress, I told you I spotted Mildred and Maud sneaking out of bed," Ethel pointed, with Druscilla peaking over her shoulder.

"Mildred, Maud? Constance!" Miss Cackle sputtered, "What are you three doing? Mildred, how many times have I told you not to sneak out of bed at night? And now you've somehow dragged Miss Hardbroom into this?"

"Please Miss Cackle," Mildred squeaked, "I can explain."

"Oh I have no doubt you can Mildred," Miss Cackle said, "I think it's best we all go to my office. Come on, at the double. And Constance, why don't you leave that pizza here for later."

The troupe of girls and teachers trudged up to Miss Cackle's office with Miss Cackle leading and Ethel taking up the rear and whispering snide phrase in Mildred's ear.

"Now Mildred," started Miss Cackle when they were all safely in her office, "What is the meaning of this and why was Miss Hardbroom down in the kitchen with you?"

"Amelia, if I may interject," spoke up Constance, "I was feeling hungry and remembered the pizza we had for dinner. I went down to the kitchen by myself and I think Mildred and Maud here had the same idea as me."

"Yes, well, thank you Constance," said Miss Cackle, "But these girls still aren't allowed out of bed and must be punished. Really Mildred, I think you would have learned by now."

"Fine Miss Cackle," spoke up Miss Hardbroom more heatedly, "But if we are doling out punishments then shouldn't Druscilla and Ethel also be punished as they were out of bed. It seems like the right thing to do here would be fair." She turned her head to Mildred and Maud and winked. Mildred could not believe how this was turning out.

Miss Cackle nodded her head and said, "Yes, wonderful idea Constance. The girls can spend the morning cleaning up the kitchen, since that is where they prefer to be. Now, it's late and I think everyone should go up to bed."

The girls turned to leave and Mildred caught Constance's arm. "Excuse me, Miss? I just wanted to thank you for standing up for us back there. That was splendid!"

"Well Mildred," Constance said, "You are really are worth standing up for. You've been the only one who has been so kind to me as I have been trying to remember my life these past few weeks. It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude."

Maud watched all this with amazement: HB and Mildred becoming friends? What was next? Pigs flying?


	10. Happily Back Again

It was a brilliantly sunny day and the girls were outside for a joint broomstick/ P.E. session. This had been Miss Drill's idea to lighten the teaching load in Miss Hardbroom's absence.

"Now girls, let's have about five more reps of jumping over your brooms sideways," yelled Miss Drill, enthusiastically.

"Excuse me miss," squeaked Mildred, "What's a rep?"

"Uggh. Mildred! Just do the jump five more times, okay?" said Miss Drill with a groan. Miss Hardbroom walked over to Miss Drill while the girls were doing the rest of their reps.

"What a wonderful idea Miss Drill," she exclaimed, "Healthy bodies and healthy minds. It is a perfect well rounded education."

"Well rounded?" Miss Drill looked at Miss Hardbroom quizzically, "I'm just surprised to hear you say it. Before, you used to champion potions over everything."

Miss Hardbroom furrowed her brow. "Well, that doesn't seem particularly logical. Exercise is certainly important for these growing girls!"

Miss Drill noticed the girls had finished their reps and were standing around idly. "All right girls! Now that we are all warmed up, it's time to try more basic flying. Ethel, would you be so kind as to demonstrate, just like last week."

Having Ethel lead the class was one of Miss Cackle's ideas; since Miss Hardbroom didn't remember how to fly (although she proved herself very capable of doing so) she couldn't lead the girls so Ethel, who had private flying lessons, was going to demonstrate the various starting positions.

"Everyone, listen to me," Ethel demanded, "Hold your brooms in the air and tell them to hover, just like last week." She waited for them to do so, casting a particularly dirty look at Mildred who was, once again, having problems getting her broom to hover.

"Now, sit on your brooms and hover for a moment," Ethel said authoritatively. Ethel demonstrated so her class could see her perfect form.

"Let's try lifting off the ground a bit more from next week," Ethel said, "Just watch how I do it."

Miss Hardbroom walked over to Mildred who was wobbling on her banana broom. "Don't worry Mildred, you've got it! Your broom is hovering at your command; you just need to tell it what to do. Go on, give it a command," Constance said kindly.

Mildred gulped back and told her broom to rise; it did (with minimal shaking).

"There you go Mildred! Confidence and Control!" Miss Hardbroom said, looking a bit perplexed at the last phrase; it sounded so familiar, like she had said it before to Mildred.

"Now give it another command," she encouraged.

Mildred gripped her broom more tightly and said, "Go!" The broom did just that; it flew at breaking speed across the courtyard toward Ethel.

"Ahh!" screamed Ethel, "Mildred Hubbble! Watch out!" Mildred managed to steer the broom away just in the nick of time but ended up directing the broom towards the broom shed. Instead of giving another command she just shut her eyes tightly and raised her hands over her face as she crashed into the broom shed with a resounding thud, crash, and snap.

"Mildred Hubble!" Miss Hardbroom yelled, in a voice that she hadn't used in weeks. Throughout the past few weeks Miss Hardbroom had been very soft spoken, almost at a whisper.

Mildred sat straight up; she recognized that voice. That voice was HB's very scariest "Mildred Hubble is in so much trouble" voice. Could it be?

She looked over at HB and saw that Miss Hardbroom was clutching her hand to her chest, looking perplexed. She watched as the confusion passed over HB's face and turned to anger.

"Mildred!" HB yelled, "How could you be so clumsy! Really! It only takes a few simple commands to work a broom!" She walked over to Mildred and pulled her out of the broom shed and then grabbed her by the ear. "We are going straight to Miss Cackle's office!"

Imogen just stood dumfounded. It looked like the old Constance was back. She snapped back to reality and quickly followed Constance to Miss Cackle's office, not wanting to miss a thing. The rest of the girls still stood in the courtyard, confused about what had just happened.

"Miss Cackle!" Miss Hardbroom boomed as she burst into Miss Cackle's office.

"Ahhh!" Miss Cackle exclaimed, tossing her plate of cheesecake in the air, clearly startled.

"Miss Cackle, Mildred has caused another commotion in the courtyard! Headmistress this is the last straw." Miss Hardbroom was positively fuming.

"Constance, are you alright?" Amelia finally spoke.

"Of course I am. I am just….Well, I am just angry at Mildred. Just like usual." A smile flickered on her face, "Just like usual. Amelia. I remember, I remember everything!"

Imogen couldn't help but feel happy for Constance and disappointed at the same time; the understanding potions teacher who was becoming a friend would be gone.

"Constance, if that was all it took I would have told Mildred to cause trouble weeks ago," Miss Cackle chuckled, "I wonder why that jogged your memory?"

"Well, quite possibly Headmistress, it is because I spend an extraordinary amount of time catching Mildred doing things she is not supposed to be doing," she sighed, "In fact, it is sadly, what I spend the most time doing." She looked at Mildred and raised her eyebrows.

"Since it was Mildred's action that got your memory back Constance," said Miss Cackle, "Perhaps we could let her off the hook this time."

Miss Hardbroom sighed and nodded. "But don't think you will be off the hook for long girl! Now, go back to class!" Mildred scuttled out, a look of disappointment and amusement on her face; even if Miss Hardbroom was back to her old self, it was clear that Mildred was a rather large part of her life, in any case.

"So glad to have you back Miss Hardbroom," Imogen said warmly as she turned to leave.

"Imogen?" Miss Hardbroom said, in quite a softer tone.

"Yes Constance?" Imogen said, with her back still to Miss Hardbroom.

"I may be back to my 'old' self, but I do think that there are a few changes I would like to keep. I really like the idea of joint exercise and broomstick sessions."

"Really?" Imogen turned around.

"Yes," Constance said with the flickering of a smile. Imogen smiled back.

Just then, Miss Bat fluttered into the room. "Ahh, Constance! I made you that crown of flowers I promised you yesterday! Look, won't you look festive going to your classes?"

Constance groaned and shook her head. She looked back at Miss Drill and said, "Of course, some things should not be changed around here, no matter what!"

Note: Thanks for reading! I finally finished these stories at the request of a reader so, thank you for your interest. It feels good to at least finish these things!


End file.
